YOU DIED!
by KylieMagnus
Summary: TITLE DOESN'T SPEAK FOR ITSELF. SO HERE IT IS MY FRIST LESBIAN FICTION... HELLANDER (HELEN AND KATE) SO WE LEAVE OF AFTER MATH OF WHERE HELEN BLOWS UP THE SANCTUAY LEAVING KATE AND WILL IN SHOCK. BIGGIE IS ALIVE AND WELL TESLA WILL BE ANNOYING AS EVER... OH THIS IS ONESHOT WITH MUTLPLE CHAPTERS. I'M GOING WITH MY GUT FEELING WITH THIS ONE.
1. You Died

Okay my first Hellkate fiction or Hellander.. Don't know how to ship these two but hey I'm trying soo all reviews are welcomed one shot only... But reviews are welcomed!

Helen had blown up the old Sanctuary, leaving Kate and Will in shock mostly Kate. She never had the chance to tell Helen how she truly feels about her. Kate was with Garis but she was only with him because she couldn't be with the one person she truly wanted. That was Helen Magnus who was now presumed dead or so she thought. Will had disappeared and never to be seen again on the surface Kate went back to Hollow Earth to continue her last mission that Helen gave her. To live and survive. So when Kate got a cryptic text from Henry to meet down where Helen and Will found that magical water "that's what Kate had called it at the time."

"You Knew.!" Kate said hitting her brother so to say.

"I Didn't know until the last-minute Kate. She wanted me to keep you and Will out of the loop until the time was right for you two to come." Henry said allowing Kate to take her frustrations out on him.

"You knew and you didn't tell me really. Do you know any idea how long I've wanted her to be alive any of you to be alive. You were like my only family that had left." Kate said hitting him some more.

"That will be enough." Helen said walking up to the duo. She looked at Kate and Kate looked like she was going to blot out of there.

"Thanks mum." Henry said receiving one more blow to the face by Kate.

"Stay put." Helen said to Kate as Henry walked out of Kate's new room.

"Bullshit, who gives you the right to boss me around anymore Helen. Remember you died and left the Sanctuary to Delcan." Kate said flaring up again.

"Here. Watch and come to my office once your done fuming." Helen gave her a Dvd and walked out of Kate's new room. Helen knew the younger woman had feelings for her and she also knew her relationship with Garis had ended because of her fake death.

Kate looked dumbfounded when Helen handed her a Dvd "for your eye's only" written on the front of it. She closed her door and locked it meaning do not come in or suffer my wrath. She popped the Dvd in her state of the art tv Helen had put in her room and pressed play.

"Kate if your watching this it means two things, one I couldn't stop Addison and the SCIU or two I did stop Addison and the SCIU but it was very last-minute. By time you get this you will be in your new room at the New Underground Sanctuary. I hope by time your done taking your anger out on Henry you will be able to understand why I did what I had to do.

Making the world think I'm dead, is safer for all of us. It gives me full power over the Sanctuary, with out the Worlds government, looking down our backs all the time. Given the nature of our work it also means we have to be-careful on going to the surface again. I want you to be in this with me, be by my side. By now one of our eye brows should be raised. Yes by my side means a relationship. Now close your moth and think about this be fore you head for my office." Helen said with a look that always get Kate or anyone else to do her bidding.

Kate sat on her bed, which was bigger then the one at the Old Sanctuary. She sat and thought about what it would be like being in a relationship with Helen. She thought about getting hurt again. No one ever knew why she and Garis broke off the engagement and no one dare to ask. Kate was crying over Helen's death and Garis threaten to beat her to stop crying for someone who wasn't close to her. He never knew how close Helen and Kate truly were. Even though they never acted on there "feelings" that they had for one another. Garis had enough of Kate's mopping around and slapped the heck out of her. Thats when the Big Guy "yes he's alive" walked in and nearly killed Garis for hitting Kate.

Flash back.

"Better be glad Helen isn't here to wipe the floor with you Garis" Biggie said to Garis

"I really hope she isn't alive maybe it will do Kate some good" Garis said it was the last thing he said to them before Biggie knocked him out for good.

"Get me out of here." Kate said to Biggie. He took her to Helen's safe house in Hollow Earth the one that she would of used if things didn't go the way it went. Kate had cried her self to sleep that night and that's when Henry showed up taking her to the New Underground Sanctuary.

End of Flash Back.

Kate remember the conversation she and Biggie had about the reason why she was crying so much. "I'm crying because I loved her and she didn't know." Kate herd a knock on her door and she knew who it was.

"Come in." Kate said knowing he would have a key to unlock her door.

"She wanted you to eat." Biggie said putting a plate down on a small dinner table.

"Thanks but I'm." Kate Was cut off.

"Not hungry. Don't care eat. Did you See the video?" Biggie asked he knew about the video because he was there when Helen taped it.

"Yeah, I did. But that doesn't change that she died Biggie and so did a part of me. I don't know if I can be in a relationship with a person who killed themselves to save the world." Kate admitted to Biggie she was scared, without saying the word.

"She did it to save you and everyone, human or Abnormal." Biggie said he knew that Kate was still sacred of Garis and of Helen. More so Garis because of what he said he could do to her.

"I know." Kate said in a non-emotional way.

"There's more to this Kate. Garis isn't going to hurt you not while she lives. She doesn't know about what happened Kate. I haven't told her. She knows something did happen but haven't asked." Biggie said in terms that Kate will understand.

"Thanks for not telling her I know how she gets." Kate replied.

"Eat and sleep, I'll let her know your resting and you will talk about this tomorrow." biggie said leaving Kate's room.

Kate did just as he told her to do. She ate and took a long hot shower and got ready for bed. She wore her favorite gray boyfriend sweets and a white tank-top. She remembered everything that happened in Hollow Earth Praxies and started to cry her self to sleep. Garis really had brainwashed her to believe that he would bring her happiness when only he brought her pain. She would never trust another guy again with her heart.

Authors Notes: OKAY WELL I'M BACK AND THIS IS STILL ONE SHOT WITH CHAPTERS ADDED ON TO IT SO PLEASE I'M LETTING MY GUT AND IMAGINATION!


	2. Helen and Kate talks

CH2 Helen and Kate talks

Kate was a sleep for five hours before screaming to a hellish nightmare, Garis had found the new Sanctuary and he was hellbent on forcing Kate to have sex with him. She refused and Helen couldn't find her in time. She was Rapped repeatedly and left scared and broken. She woke up to Biggie being there for her once again.

"Dreaming of Him again?" Biggie said plating her breakfast she had skipped.

"Yeah, this time he was here and Helen couldn't get to me in time. It was to late Garis had this look he She cant save everyone look on his face and started to Laugh. You came in with Hank and Will and they stunned him. Helen and you took me to the infirmary." Kate told Biggie the her dream.

"He's never going to get that close to you. Not when your with Helen." Biggie said knowing that will help Kate in her decision.

"I know, where is she now" Kate said finishing up her meal.

"In her office you missed the staff meeting, she sent me to wake you up." Biggie said grabbing the plates and getting them stacked up.

"Oh crap. Now she knows something is up or wrong with me." Kate said she grabbed one of her other tank tops and pulled it over the one she had on.

"Yes and no. She knows something is up and doesn't want to push you into telling her" Biggie replied walking to the door to open it for him and Kate.

"Great." Kate mutter as she walked passed Biggie. Helen's office is on the third floor, and Kate took her sweet time getting up there knowing she was going to get a ear full from Helen. She quietly knocked on the door and waited for Helen to asnwer. She can hear her and Will talking about well yours truly.

Helen and Wills Conversation

"Have you talked to her about all this and about why she and Garis Broke up?" Helen asked Will.

"Not about the whole you keeping this a Secret. But we've talked about Garis and you to need to talk. More for her then you and when she does decide to talk to you about him please don't flip out like you normally do. You have a tendency of over reacting. Especially when it comes to Kate." Will state as in a mater of fact.

"Yes, Dr. Zimmerman, I will try to talk to her about the Garis situation." Helen only used his name when she was truly annoyed. Kate knocked on the door a bit loudly this time around.

"We're not done talking about this." Will said with a strind look on his face.

"I know. Come in." Helen said and when Kate walked in she mumbled speak of the devil.

"What happened?" Will said looking at Kate.

"None and I Do MEAN NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" Kate nearly shouted and pushing a finger towards Will chest.

"Kate... Kate... Please sit. Will leave we'll continue to talk about this later." Helen said giving him "leave now or deal with anything I can to you" look. Will got up, nodded and left the room.

"Look maybe I should go." Kate said walking to the door. Helen stopped her in her tracks.

"We're talking about everything. Kate its affecting you in more ways than you think." Helen said giving her the look of "sit down now: look.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?" Kate wasn't going to make this easy for Helen.

"What happened with you and Garis?" Helen asked and Kate flinched at Garis name.

"What do want to know? Huh? How he found out that I had feelings for you and tried to used that to keep me to him. Or lets try him threatening me if you ever was a alive and I decided to come and live here instead of there. How bout the time where he actually hit me not once or twice... You obviously know about the one time. Biggie is going to get his ass kicked for that. Lets try him threatening you, the one person if you truly had died it would of destroyed me." Kate said leaving Helen in shock. Helen walked over to the couch and sat next to Kate. She place an arm around her and held her.

"Nothing and I do mean Nothing will happen to you. This Sanctuary is secret and Garis Will not find you. And I will protect you, and everyone here." Helen said she was firm and worried about Kate.

"Yeah, that what he said in my dreams he keeps on popping up in my head saying that you can't save everyone and that's including me. Helen I love you always have and always will." Kate finally confessed her love to Helen.

"I know darling and I love you too more then you truly know." Helen said kissing Kates forehead. Kate was slowly falling a sleep. Its been a busy few weeks for both of them more Kate then Helen. Helen picked Kate up and took her to her room. Her room was closer and she didn't feel like caring sleeping beauty to her room down stairs.

Authors note: heheh ok I gotta feeling... I gotta feeling that this is going to be a long one... giggles


	3. Kate gets Raped

Ch3 Kate gets hurt by Garis

Helen and Kate slept for hours before Helen had to get up for the staff meeting with the main staff. She decided to let Kate sleep due to the nightmares she keeps on having. Helen met up with Will, Delcan, Henry and Biggie.

"Where's Kate?" Henry asked before Will can open up his mouth.

"Sleeping and she will not be disturbed today." Helen gave everyone the look "you so much wake her up, I will put you through hell." look.

"So is she off the mission list?" Delcan asked knowing that if Kate is still having nightmares that she wouldn't be on the mission list.

"For now she is off the mission list. I don't want her to be left out though meaning Henry she will help you out in your labs." Helen said talking to her son Henry

"Do you still want me to talk to her about the whole Garis situation?" Will spoke up finally and he was wondering if they had talked.

"Yes, and no we haven't talked about the whole situation yet William." Helen was getting a bit annoyed with Will and his questions about Garis.

"Hey Boss?" Chasity called over the radio she was one of the newest recruits to the scooby gang

"This is Helen. Go a head Chasity." Helen replied wondering what was going on.

"We have a breach, I dont know how he got in but he got in" Chasity said getting a team to search the new Sanctuary.

"Bloody hell how did he find us?" Helen said looking at the three men in front of her.

"Kate." Biggie simply said. Helen nodded, Will and Henry decided to search with the team that already started searching. Helen and Biggie ran as fast to her room and Kate wasn't there. She had put up an struggle to who ever it was. Helen and Biggie knows it was Garis. And they needed to find her quick. Helen looked around and found that she at took Helen's cell phone with her.

"Henry get a GPS location on my cell now." Helen said in a panic and pissed of tone.

"OK mum she is some where down by the dock's the west side of the city." Henry knew why Helen asked for her Cell phone Kate must of grabbed it while being attacked.

"Damn it, it too far from where we're at" Helen was worried that Kate's nightmare would come true.

Meanwhile

"Let go of me. Stop please stop." Kate was pleading with Garis, she didn't want her nightmare to come true but yet here it was, her nightmare is in deed coming true.

"But my Kate, why should I" Garis said ripping Kate's pants and panties of as he started to pull his down. He was already erect and decided to not waste time. He plunged in to her deep and hard. Making her cry out.

"Arggg." Kate said, as she was using every strength in her body to push, kick and get him out of her. He kept on pushing deeper and harder every time she would fight back.

"Bitch." Garis said hitting her hard as he came in her.

Meanwhile

"We need to find her. He could be rapping or worse." Helen said almost choking on the worse comment.

"We'll find her. Don't Worry." Biggie reassured her that they will find Kate. In what condition he doesn't know but when he does find them Garis is a dead man.

Meanwhile

"Do you honestly think they will find you after I'm done this time around." Garis said plunging in to Kate's swollen pussy. She lashed out to him trying to kick and get him off of her.

"Please Garis, whats gotten into you." Kate said in a pain voice. She was tired and weak this time Garis had already rapped her two other times already. She was thinking about giving up, when she heard a grunt from someone.

"Get off." Henry said as he half way went happ and Erica who was with him decided to pull Kate to safty.

"How bout I'll rape Erica" Garis said which pissed off Henry no one was going to touch Erica. Henry launched at Garis loosing his cool.

"Henry stop." Helen said walking on to the situation. Henry lashed out one last time knocking Garis unconscious.

"Helen we need to get her to the infirmary" Will said, Kate by then had passed out.

"I'll carry her." Biggie said looking at Helen who was sorta shock.

They rushed Kate to the infirmary and locked down the new city. The Sanctuary team did there full sweep of the city to make sure Garis was working alone. They kept the Sanctuary city on lock down until Helen said so. Meanwhile Helen, Biggie and Will was in the infirmary working on Kate's injuries.

Kate was out for days and Helen pushed her self to make sure Kate was healing right. Helen did every test to man kind on Kate to see if she had any health disease that Garis might of passed on. Helen barly ate and slept as Kate was still out for another two days. Biggie finally had enough of Helen's over bariness of watching Kate.

"Go, eat, shower, sleep. I'll wake you up when she wakes up" Biggie said to Helen.

"No. I'm not going anywhere until I see chocolate eyes open up." Helen said looking at Kate who was still out. It's been a week.

"Helen you're not doing her any good if you don't take care of you're self." Will said stepping into the conversation.

"Fine, I want to be update when she wakes up." Helen was pissed that Will and Biggie were right. She went to the kitchen and ate something Kate would eat. Then she went to her room and took a long shower. In the shower she thought about how to make it up to Kate. How she would keep her safe. And how she would make sure that no one threatens there family.

Author's notes: okay ya'll sorry for the rape scene you know when you have something that seems so right in your head but soo wrong at the same-time...


	4. Recovery and Confessions!

**Ch4 Recovery and some time with each other **

Kate has been "sleeping" or recovering from the rape for the past two days, Will and Biggie made sure that Helen got some sleep for both her and Kate's sake. Helen was woken up by Henry who rushed up to her room to let her know that Kate's awake.

"Mum." Henry said knocking on the door. Helen has always been his mom regardless what people said.

"In a minute" Helen said in a sheepish voice. She got up and put a silky robe on.

"Mum, Kate awake and she's asking for you." Henry said as he hugged his mum knowing she needs all the support.

"Thanks Henry, who's with her right now?" Helen asked as she got dress in jean's and a fitting tank top she didn't feel like dressing in her usual attire.

They walked quietly down to the infirmary. Henry knew that Helen was beating her self up about Garis rapping Kate. But he wouldn't call her out on it yet.

Henry and the rest of the staff who was helping get Kate better, vacated the room like it was the plague.

"How long?" Kate asked, she was asking how long was she out and how long did Helen take to go to sleep.

"Almost three days." Helen said grabbing a seat next her.

"Did you at lease sleep and eat, with out being told to." Kate asked knowing that she probably was forced to do so.

"You already know the answer to that Kathrine." Helen used Kate's full name, which didn't surprise her on how Helen knew it. Helen checked her over again and to feel if anything is sore or broken. Kate started to fuse.

"Really, I'm fine." Kate said Helen gave her the classic look, really no your not look.

"Darling, your not. And I'm still not convince that your fully recovered." Helen said going over her charts again.

"Yeah I know miss perfectionist... So when Can I leave?" Kate said rolling her eyes.

"Now, but I had move your room next to mines." Helen said hoping Kate didn't mind her touching and moving her things closer to her room.

"I knew you probably would." Kate said knowing that Helen would want her closer after what Garis manage to do.

"When you are ready to talk about the rape I would like to be there for you when you do." Helen said in a firm sorta shaky voice.

"I want you to be there. I know not getting to me in time was hard for you. Will said you were taking it out on yourself." Kate said with a look saying "try and say no." Look.

"Yeah, it was hard, loosing you would be just as hard as loosing Ashley. Loosing her was the hardest thing that I ever could go through. The cabal took my daughter away from me but gave me you. Your not Ashley's replacement. Never was. You're someone who've been a breath of fresh air we all needed. And I thank you so much Kate." Helen said in one serious but necessary swoop. Kate sat there in the infirmary bed thinking about what Helen just said. She leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips to thank her.

Helen responded and kissed her back, she pulled her closer to her and felt Kate rap her hands around her neck. Kate was the first one who pulled back and was breathing a bit heavily. Helen just stared, well not stared sorta stared at Kate. She was trying to read her expressions on her face. She saw hope, sorrowfulness, scared, confused, lust, and shocked. She understood every expression she saw on Kates face.

"Helen um, Garis is a awake and is demanding to be release." Will said walking in after seeing the too kiss.

"Never going to happen. Tell him that and when he decides to calm down then I'll "talk" with him." Helen said getting a nod from Kate saying it was ok.

"In the mean time I'm moving Kate from here to my room. Meaning no one is to be alone with her with out one of the main staff. You already know this William." Helen only used his full name when she as serious or upset or shutting down.

"I know Helen. Kate anything you need or to talk you know where I'm at." Will said leaving the pair alone.

"Kate, here. Put these on and I'll walk you to my room" Helen said handing some of Kate's cloths to her. Kate got dress in the bathroom in the room and sat in the wheal chair that Helen was standing behind. Helen pushed Kate to there room. It's there room because Kate's is interconnected with Helen's room. They past people that Kate haven't seen since being rapped here in the Sanctuary. She has no clue that Garis is in the Shu.

"I really wish people stop looking at me like a lost cost or something." Kate said reaching the main staff residential area.

"They care and love you Kate. I'll send out a memo saying stop later tomorrow right now I want you in my arms" Helen said brushing her lips against Kate's cheek. They reach Helen's room without running or bumping into people Kate doesn't want to see. Helen easily picks Kate up and place her on the huge Victorian bed.

"Kate, I'm so sorry that we didn't get to you in time. Garis is still here but he's locked up in the shu. Not getting out anytime soon no matter how hard he tries." Helen said pulling Kate closer to her.

"I don't want him here. Rather have him at the London Sanctuary then here." Kate said in a panic voice. Garis being in the same location to her after he rapes her is a big no no for Kate.

"He'll be moved tomorrow with high security teams." Helen wanted Kate to be safe at all cost and if she wanted Garis gone she would gladly do it.

"I want him dead Helen." Kate finally admitted that she wanted Garis dead then a live.

"I know you do. But Killing him isn't going to fix what happen to you." Helen said knowing that its going to take a long time before Kate is able to touch or trust any male other then the main Sanctuary Team.

"Unless you've been rape Helen by someone you used to trust then talk to me." Kate regretted saying that she saw the look on Helen's face. She also knew that John did force him self on Helen but she never killed him.

"Listen Kate, I'm 250 plus years old, there's been times where we started this whole network, I was raped more then once even by John. Although I wanted him dead, I just couldn't kill him. It's not in my nature to kill en people I loved." Helen replied.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that." Kate said knowing some where deep down she does know why.

"Your recovering both physically and mentally sweet heart. Its going to take a long while before you can trust anyone even me." Helen replied kissing Kate's cheek.

"I will always trust you. As for anyone else I'm not sure. I know I can trust you and Biggie the most of the group I just hope I can trust the guys again." Kate said knowing why she trust Helen and Biggie more then the guys. Biggie was there for here when Garis was beating her mentally and physically.

"Shh sweet heart lets sleep and well continue this chat later." Helen felt Kate relax more in her embrace she wanted to take her and make her feel safe. But not now Kate needed rest and she would beable to give her that.

Authors notes: well sorry its been a long while since posting a chapter haven't forgot about this story, real life has gotten in the way. I'm working two jobs well three if you count writing a Non-Fiction book bout my life and poems and stuff so I'm Doing more Editing then the normal. Oh I will try and post Ch 5-6 and hope to speed this story up a bit.


End file.
